C. J. Paget, et al., J. Med. Chem., 12, 1010 (1969) report the preparation of benzimidazolureas and their testing for immunosuppressive activity and antiviral activity. For comparative purposes, certain other urea analogs were prepared and tested, including N-imidazol-2-yl-N'-phenylurea, which was considered inactive for the purposes tested. N-(5-Methyl-4-imidazol-4-yl)-N'-phenylurea has been reported by R. Weidenhagen, et al., Ber. 68B, 2205-9 (1935); Chem. Abstr. 30, 2192.sup.10 (1936). This latter compound is a related positional isomer of the unsubstituted phenyl analog of the subject compounds, for which no pharmacological property is disclosed. None of the references disclose or suggest the N-aryl-N'-imidazol-2-ylureas posses any anti-hypertensive, antidiarrheal, anti-irritable bowel syndrome, or anti-secretory activity.